Girls Night In
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: The sequeal of Abby's Rant and Heart of an Officer. Abby has been invited to Ziva's house for dinner. But what will happen when she finds out the truth behind the invitation. No FemSlash just a nice clean Ziva and Abby story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS.

A/N: Ok this is the third part of the my fan fic that started with Abby's Rant, and continued with Heart of an Officer. So you don't get confused please read those first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was nervously shifting back and forth while outside the door of Ziva David's home. Earlier that day Ziva invited her for dinner. Originally she thought Ziva had asked the others over for too, but now she wasn't sure. The last time Ziva had a get together at her place every body was there before her. Hell Tim actually arrived a good ten minutes early.

"Come on, Abby, it's just a team get together. Tim's going to pick up his new girlfriend, Ducky is probably getting wine, and Tony is ... oh screw it I know she only invited me. If she did invite Tony he's car would have been here long before I drove up." Abby said to herself before knocking. She heard footsteps just before the door was unlocked and Ziva stood before in a simple beige blouse with matching pants her hair always in the way she has it.

"Hello, Abby, come on in." Ziva spoke before moving to the side allowing the forensics expert in.

"Hey, Ziva, I hope you don't mind how I'm dressed."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Replied the moused agent noticing Abby is in her usual gothic style complete with collar and her trademark pigtails. "Dinner is almost ready so go ahead and take a seat at the table."

"Sure. Um, Ziva, where are the others aren't they coming?" Abby asked in hopes that maybe she was wrong.

"No. I thought maybe me and you could have a girl's night in." Answered Ziva before going in the kitchen. "I hope you don't mine Veal Chops with Matzo Stuffing."

"Why would I mind? I'm not the one cooking." Abby joked.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was over and the two women on the team where sitting in the living room drinking white wine. Abby suggested to watch a movie and they quickly agreed to watch Ever After.

"This has to be my favorite Drew Barrymore movie." Stated Abby three-quarts through the movie.

"Well, you have to admit Angelica Houston is great as the stepmother."

"I know. Especially when she say the line that's coming up."

"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

"If I was Danielle I would have sliced her throat."

"While your at it make sure you smash Marguerite's skull in."

"I knew I was forgetting something." Ziva quipped resulting in a laughing fit between the girls. As their laughter died down, Ziva decided this was the best time to reveal the reason for invitation.

"Abby I know the reason why you were crying isn't because you are on your period."

"You do?" Abby asked nervously.

"Yes, I was eavesdropping when I went into the lab earlier today." Naturally the gothic girl's initial reaction was that of anger, but, it turned into fear.

"How much did you hear?"

"At least from you calling Gibbs a father to what you said about me. The rest I zoned out." The Israeli national replied trying to keep her emotions in check but her voice did have a touch of sorrow in it.

"Oh Ziva I'm sorry I said that. It's just I was extremely upset..."

"I know Abby you were upset. I would be upset if the man I consider to be a father left me too."

"Ziva, let me finish. These past twelve months has been really rough on me. I mean I lost my best friend Kate to Ari, I nearly got Tony thrown in jail for murder, I couldn't help McGee when it came to him shooting that metro cop and I nearly got killed a few times and with Gibbs leaving everything just sort of boiled over. But that's no excuse for saying what I said."

"Then why did you say it, Abby?" Ziva asked doing everything in her power not to let her voice tremble.

"Because I was upset and I didn't think anybody would hear me. Gibbs is the only one that has ever snuck up on me. Nobody else could do it. Without Gibbs around I just don't feel whole. What am I supposed to do get all my computer monitors to show a picture of him?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did that seeing how close he was to you."

"Well, that's true. Do you forgive me Ziva?"

"Of course I do Abby."

"Good because I did mean that I think of you as a sister."

"I think of you as a sister as well. Maybe we could be close as sisters someday."

"Hey I got an idea why don't we have a girls night in once a week just you and me."

"That will be a great idea, Abby. But, why don't we invite Director Shepherd, too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having at least having another friend to talk with besides me after work."

"Sure why not."


End file.
